


Valleys of Regret

by Pallidine



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallidine/pseuds/Pallidine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes about the Reuenthal fleet.<br/>Not in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reuenthal, UC 790

Dark hair and darker smile. He drinks alone; sits at the edge of the circle of men, melts away, devoured by shadow. Flitting in and out. He is a talented advisor—has always been—you cannot deny that. Nascent potential; going to make Admiral one day, _just you wait_.

But he spooks the flag officers, makes them uneasy. Hackles are raised and electricity crackles whenever he stands on the bridge. A sinister undercurrent to all that genius: rapacious ambition. Wanting more— _more_.

 

_Graf, Marquis,_ _Fürst, Herzog, Großherzog,_ **Kaiser**.

 

“He thinks himself our better.”

The commander keeps him at arm’s length.


	2. Lambert, UC???

Porcelain is never as delicate as it appears to be. Porcelain cradles the void. 

The void: smooth, un-rippled, fragrant blackness: fabric of universes, essence of space. Sugar crystals are stars. White specks dissolving into nonexistence, their cores burning out.

Heinrich stirs; actions automatic, firmly set into his subconscious by drudging routine. Steam swirls from the pitch liquid, just as galaxies spiral out of nothingness. The coffee pulsates (the way Heinrich imagines antimatter would), drumming steadily, the heartbeat of the universe.

He holds the mug reverentially—almost as though it was breathing, alive. Heat engulfs his hands; for a moment, Heinrich is grasping a sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some pretentious bullshit to tide you over the new year. Have a great 2017!


End file.
